


Doctor Who Song Parodies

by RoyalBoiPalace



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBoiPalace/pseuds/RoyalBoiPalace
Summary: The original songs I used were not created by me but the parodies are 100% original.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Cool: The Jonas Brothers; Doctor Who

My tie is so cool,

Converse and laces, just cool!

With every little thing that I knew,

Dammit, I'm Doctor Who, yeah!

Woke up after just one hour of sleep, 

Comb through my hair, lookin' ever so sleek. 

I'm feelin' like a travel to the late night summer of 500 years, past. 

Standin' here, get the Tardis started up,

Come with me, and we can travel farther. 

Would you like to come with me and visit Shakespeare? 

My tie is so cool,

Converse and laces, just cool!

With every little thing that I knew,

Dammit, I'm Doctor Who, yeah!

It's like, ooh (ooh)

Hit em' with that Timelord Groove, (groove)

Destroy a Dalek or two! (two)

Dammit, I'm Doctor Who!

Must've done something right, 'cause all these,

All these Slabs, man, they looked right past me. 

And every time that there is wrong, it follows me. 

Oh, I feel so bored and lone, when I travel alone. 

Sittin' there, thinkin' where has my partner gone?

Hey, now that you've made it, check out my sonic screwdriver! 

My tie is so cool,

Converse and laces, just cool!

With every little thing that I knew,

Dammit, I'm Doctor Who, yeah!

It's like, ooh (ooh)

Hit em' with that Timelord Groove, (groove) 

Destroy a Dalek or two! (two)

Dammit, I'm Doctor Who!

Woke up, no need for regenerating,

I comb my hair, find a new place to be,

When my time is up, I wanna regenerate just like me. 

Cause lately my tie has been,

Cool!

Converse and laces, just cool!

With every little thing that I knew,

Dammit, I'm Doctor Who, yeah!

It's like, ooh (ooh)

Hit em' with that Timelord Groove, (groove) 

Destroy a Dalek or two! (two)

Dammit, I'm Doctor Who!


	2. Lover: Taylor Swift ft. Shawn Mendes; Doctor

We could use the Tardis to fly, to last January.  
This is our place, our Tardis rules.   
And you're amazing face, your mysterious ways, Oh my gosh, your hair!  
Can I have you 20 seconds, or 900 years?

Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close?  
Forever and Whether,

You're Nine, Ten and Elev-en, or Twelve.   
You're my, my, my, my Doctor. 

We could save a bunch planets,  
Then dance around your kitchen, baby.  
Singing some beautiful songs, that we learned all along. 

We would sit on the stoop,  
I'll show a million things to you when you are ready.

See, I finally got you now, honey, 

A friend, after all. 

Can I go where you go?  
Can we always be this close?  
Forever and Whether

You're Nine, Ten and Elev-en, or Twelve.   
You're my, my, my, my Doctor.

My loving companion, will you hold my hand?  
Travel across the universe, and through many lands.   
I take this magnetic force of a man to be my, Doctor. 

Look in my eyes, for my words they are true.   
The girl in my story has always been you.  
I'd save the Titanic, it's true, with you, Doctor. 

And you'll save all your corniest jokes for me,  
And at every angle, a villain to defeat!, Doctor! (Villain to defeat!)

Can I go where you go? (Can I go where you go, baby?)  
Can we always be this close?  
Forever and Whether (Forever and Whether)

You're Nine, Ten and Elev-en, or Twelve.   
You're my, my, my, my Doctor.

Oh, my, my, my, my Doctor.

Darling, you're my, my, my, my Doctor.


	3. Whatever You Like: T.I; Wherever You Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Songs does contain Nsfw themes but my parody is Sfw.

I said we could go wherever you like. (if you like)

I said we could go whatever you like. (if you like) Yeah (yeah)

Martha's all set. (set)

Rose looks nice. (nice)

And Donna's turning left all night,

And, baby, we could go whereever you like, (if you like)

I said we could have whereever you like (if you like), yeah (yeah)

Tardis treks, so right and on time, (time)

It's all set for us tonight,

And, baby, we could go wherever you like. (if you like)

I said we could go wherever you like (if you like), yeah (yeah)

Anytime you want to, hit up this telephone booth,

Know it ain't nothin' to blow up a couple Novas for you. 

Want it, you could get it, my dear,

Five mill' years ago, see the dinos, I swear, yeah.

I want somebody, (body)

Need somebody, (body)

Long as I got a mate, we'll be travelin' all widely. 

You want it, I got it, go get it, we'll find it. 

Got my sonic screwdriver, unlockin'

Martha's all set. (set)

Rose looks nice. (nice)

And Donna's turning left all night,

And, baby, we could go whereever you like, (if you like)

I said we could have whereever you like (if you like), yeah (yeah)

Tardis treks, so right and on time, (time)

It's all set for us tonight,

And, baby, we could go wherever you like. (if you like)

I said we could go wherever you like (if you like), yeah (yeah).

Shawty, if you got it, step in inside my Tardis. 

Explorin' all the cosmos, gotcha thinkin' you're a goddess. 

Hundred mile deposits, or vacations in the tropics.

E'rybody know we ain't serving if the ood got it.

You ain't never ever gotta lose where your life is-

Long as I got a Tardis and a place and to park it. 

Five, six, rides with me, if you want it.

You can go see the crusades, or we can go back to college. 

My travels, we go where we want,

And go into any story, find the truth we want.

And, no, you've never had a thing like that, 

Come travel with me to the next Planet, yeah

I want somebody, (body)

I need somebody, (body)

Long as I got a mate, we'll be travelin' all widely. 

You want it, I got it, go get it, we'll find it. 

Got my sonic screwdriver, unlockin'

Martha's all set. (set)

Rose looks nice. (nice)

And Donna's turning left all night,

And, baby, we could go whereever you like, (if you like)

I said we could have whereever you like (if you like), yeah (yeah)

Tardis treks, so right and on time, (time)

It's all set for us tonight,

And, baby, we could go wherever you like. (if you like)

I said we could go wherever you like (if you like), yeah (yeah)

I'm talkin' super cold rides, and longer nights,

This thing is bigger on the inside. 

The Universe so big and time's set right. 

So come take a big trip in your life, that's right.

I want somebody, (body)

I need somebody, (body)

Long as I got a mate, we'll be travelin' all widely. 

You want it, I got it, go get it, we'll find it. 

Got my sonic screwdriver, unlockin'

Martha's all set. (set)

Rose looks nice. (nice)

And Donna's turning left all night,

And, baby, we could go whereever you like, (if you like)

I said we could have whereever you like (if you like), yeah (yeah)

Tardis treks, so right and on time, (time)

It's all set for us tonight,

And, baby, we could go wherever you like. (if you like)

I said we could go wherever you like (if you like), yeah (yeah)


	4. Ghostbusters- Ray Parker Jr.; The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is just a fun one that came to me while eating lunch. I've took out a few verses and just put a placeholder, because they repeat alot and it gets timeconsuming. Enjoy!) 

If there's something strange, or a singing Ood,

Who you gonna call? (The Doctor!)

If there's something weird,

And did all you could, 

Who's gonna come? (The Doctor!)

I'm calling.

I'm not afraid, not afraid I'm not afraid, not afraid I'm not afraid, not afraid.

Uh, I'm not afraid.

Now, he's calling me from? C-c-c-calling from? (The Tardis!)

I'm not afraid, not afraid. I'm not afraid yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! (The Doctor!)

If you're seeing things, in that mirror ahead,

Gotta a crack in your wall? (The Doctor!)

A Christmas star, invading your shed?

Who you gonna call? (The Doctor!)

(repeat the 'I'm not afraid' verse) 

Who you gonna call? (The Doctor)

If you're all alone,

Picks up your hand and run,

(The Doctor!) oh, oh!

I can blink, the angels are gone.

Rose, Rory and Amy Pond.

Whoo, Captain Jack there,

Whoo, the Master is dead,

Not for long, the Silence falls,

River Songs, and Martha Jones.

Man, these Daleks have got to go,

The Doctor, who you gon' call?

He ends up at my house, he's knocking at my door.

Sends the mail sliding in, 'Come Along, Pond.'

He's so strange, although he's never wrong.

Lookin' out the window, won't do no good,

He's usually late, when clocks stops tick.

But adventures like those, just go with it!

(repeat the 'I'm not afraid' verse) 

Ye-, ye-, ye- yeah!

Now who you calling? (The Doctor!)

Now who you calling out? Now who you calling out? Now who you calling out? (The Doctor!)

Now listen, 

Listen just to this, this Time Lord's fierce,

Geronimo! It's Allons-y!

(repeat the 'I'm not afraid' verse)

(The Doctor!)


	5. Disturbia: Rihanna; The Doctor

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. (What's wrong with me?)

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. (Why do I feel like this?)

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. (I'm not on Gallifrey now.)

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. 

I can't even fly this rig,

Can't even find my Sonic.

Nothing heard, Nothing I did,

Can't ever speak about it.

End of my kind, what I did,

Don't want to think about it.

Seems like we're changing again, yeah-

It's the blinding of light,

To change and clone you-

A clone that is not you-

But is you-

A disease of the mind, gets the companion too,

It's too close for comfort.

Hold on to me tight-,

We're in the city down under.

Where they don't play nice,

Watch out!

You might get infected and slumber,

The Slience falls, right?

Until your thoughts have been altered. 

So if your a traveler, be wise,

You're traveling with, The Doctor.

Not in the darkness, stay in the light.

The Doctor, Can the Ood help you tonight?

You're traveling with, The Doctor.

Ain't used to space flights,

The Doctor, The Doctor.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. 

Angel Statues, blink not at all,

It's like they're watching for me.

St. John's phone calls?

The Tardis phone, it does ring.

I gotta get out off this ship now,

It's too close for comfort.

Hold on to me tight-,

We're in the city down under.

Where they don't play nice,

Watch out!

You might get infected and slumber,

The Slience falls, right?

Until your thoughts have been altered. 

So if your a traveler, be wise,

You're traveling with, The Doctor.

Not in the darkness, stay in the light.

The Doctor, Can the Ood help you tonight?

You're traveling with, The Doctor.

Ain't used to space flights,

The Doctor, The Doctor.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. 

Answering the questions again,

It's as old as time, but I'm struggling.

But you can't know, know, know, know.

Only River can, oh oh, oh, oh-

Hold on to me tight-,

We're in the city down under.

Where they don't play nice,

Watch out!

You might get infected and slumber,

The Slience falls, right?

Until your thoughts have been altered. 

So if your a traveler, be wise,

You're traveling with, The Doctor.

Not in the darkness, stay in the light.

The Doctor, Can the Ood help you tonight?

You're traveling with, The Doctor.

Ain't used to space flights,

The Doctor, The Doctor.

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum.


	6. Dirty Little Secret: The All-American Rejectz; Dirty Little Secret

Let me know, who's River Song?  
I didn't know she was Melody Pond.   
She came around a time or two,  
'Silence in The Library', death was true.

Tell me all that she gave away,  
Found out things, in her diary~  
You are, the only one that needs to know!

My name is our dirty little secret!

Don't tell anyone or you'll no longer be safe, yet.   
(No longer safe yet, hope that you can keep it.)  
Our dirty little secret!

Who has to know?  
Humans live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way they survive.   
Rory, Amy, and Clara too~  
Honor to be protecting them with you.

Tell me all that she gave away,  
Found out things, in her diary~  
You are, the only one that needs to know!

My name is our dirty little secret!

Don't tell anyone or you'll no longer be safe, yet.   
(No longer safe yet, hope that you can keep it.)  
Our dirty little secret!

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside! (inside)  
That question, I can't hide- (Doctor Who?)

Just look into my eyes! (my eyes!)  
And now you've become my bride!

Now what's eating me apart~  
Bring back my fez!

I'll tell you, my dirty little secret.  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll won't be safe yet.  
(Won't be safe yet!)

I'll tell you, my dirty little secret.  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll won't be safe yet.  
(Won't be safe yet! Hope that you can keep it-)

Our dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret!

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?


	7. (Click For Title)-Rihanna: Mad Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original song, S&M by Rihanna is extremely Nsfw, however the parody is Sfw.

Na na na, come on

Na na na, come on (repeats about 8 times)

Feels so good, the Doctor's back, 

This regenerate, It's gonna last.

No more pain, just for pleasure,

'Cause nothing can measure.

Love is great, but I'm fine.

In my box, a mobile line. 

The affliction of the feeling, leaves me wanting more.

'Cause I may be mad, but I'm perfectly good at it,

Lives in despair, I do care, but I love the thrill of it.

Daleks and stones may break my bones,

But space and trips excite me.

Na na na come on, come on, come on,

I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on! (Repeat twice)

I like it, like it!

Love is great, River's fine,

Madman's box, She's alive.

This story of progression, leaves me confused so much more.

'Cause I may be mad, but I'm perfectly good at it,

Lives in despair, I do care, but I love the thrill of it.

Daleks and stones may break my bones,

But space and trips excite me.

Na na na come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on (Repeat 2 more times)

I like it, like it

Mad, Mad, Mad. Man, Man, Man.

Mad, Mad, Mad. Man, Man, Man. 

Oh, Love the feeling, time traveling-

The Tardis has me gone-

It's exactly what I've been destined for,

The Doctor's never wrong. 

And see me in my samba-

Makin' my hearts beat, ah, ah, ah-

I like it, like it!

'Cause I may be mad, but I'm perfectly good at it,

Lives in despair, I do care, but I love the thrill of it.

Daleks and stones may break my bones,

But space and trips excite me.

'Cause I may be mad, but I'm perfectly good at it,

Lives in despair, I do care, but I love the thrill of it.

Daleks and stones may break my bones,

But space and trips excite me.

Na na na come on, come on, come on

I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on (Repeat 2 more times) 

I like it, like it

Mad, Mad, Mad. Man, Man, Man.

Mad, Mad, Mad. Man, Man, Man. 

(repeat)


	8. Mississippi Girl: Faith Hill; Gallifreyian Girl

Yeah-

Well, it's a long way, traveling through the galaxy.

On Earth's stay, till find my companion. right?

And sometimes, the enemies still get me, Did I win? Risk my life?

And some beings seem to think that I've changed,

A regeneration, of who I could've been.

But in my soul, I know that I'm the same way,

That I've really always been-

'Cause a Timelord doesn't go and change their ways,

Heads up, nobody even knows my name. 

I get big headed, while play little games. 

I still like wearing my bow, my cap,

Although Twelve threw it around right back.

They might know me all around the world,

But, y'all, I'm still a Gallifreyian Girl. 

Woo!

Well, I spent a few weeks down in Nevada,

Finding Clara's face, that someone I've never seen. 

But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from,

That's just me, creating peace, yeah-.

'Cause a Timelord doesn't go and change their ways,

Heads up, nobody even knows my name. 

I get big headed, while play little games. 

I still like wearing my bow, my cap,

Although Twelve threw it around right back.

They might know me all around the world,

But, y'all, I'm still a Gallifreyian Girl. 

Woo!

'Cause a Timelord doesn't go and change their ways,

Heads up, nobody even knows my name. 

I get big headed, while play little games. 

I still like wearing my bow, my cap,

Although Twelve threw it around right back.

They might know me all around the world,

But, y'all, I'm still a Gallifreyian Girl. 

Woo!

Gallifreyian Girl!

Oh oh, Gallifreyian Girl! Gallifreyian Girl!

Yeah, yeah, oh

Oh oh oh oh oh, Gallifreyian Girl!

Na, Na (na na continues to end)


	9. I Ain't As Good As I Once Was: Toby Keith; I Ain't As Good As I Once Was

She said, “I've never seen you in here before,”

I said, “I've been here just as long as you.”

She said, “Hello, my name is Martha Jones!”

Guess what? The others had announcements too-

And if there's an alien attack tonight,

And I'm the only Doctor in this place-

I don't like doing it solo,

But, I can take you off to a whole new place-.

I said girls-

I ain't as good as I once was- 

I got two-thousand years on me now.

But there was a time,

Before number Nine,

When I could really take em' down.

We could a save a life tonight,

I know we'll have just enough.

I ain't as good once was-

But I'm as good once, as I ever was.

We were there when the Daleks came,

I've known them since I was a kid in school.

Last night, they took a few shots,

Exterminating lots,

Serving the Master's due- 

With a couple of the Master's toys,

And his big, evil master plan-

I heard Martha yell across the room,

“Hey Planet! How bout a helping hand?”

And the Doctor came-

He's just as good as he once was-

My, what have my regenerations done?

But now in this time,

Starting with nine,

Along with my companion!

But, if you want to fight tonight-

Yeah, these humans don't look all that tough!

They ain't as good as they once was- 

But we are good once, as we ever was.

I used to fight in the Devil's field,

Back when my enemy wasn't a man!

Now the Daleks say, "Exterminate the Doctor!” Again,

But I reply with, "Run and hold my hand-"

I ain't as good as I once was,

Ask Amy, that is just the truth-

But I still hold a few back. 

And talk a little smack. 

When I'm feeling bullet proof-

So don't double, dog dare me now! 

'Cause I'm going to do that stupid stuff!

I ain't as good as I once once was,

But I'm as good once, as I ever was.

May not be good as I once was,

But I'm as good once, as I ever was.


	10. Imagination: Shawn Mendes; Regeneration

Oh, there goes Rose again,

Every adventure, just the same.

You walk into the Tardis,

I smile, call out your name.

I wanna tell you how beautiful you are, my lovely companion.

You got me thinking what we could be,

'Cause I keep needing needing, you- 

Don't show it, but it's true-

Can't get my mouth to say the words, they wanna say to you.

Is this typical of us?

Can't wait anymore, I won't wait-

I need to tell you how I feel, when I see us together forever-

As it seems, you're with me-

We'll be everything we want us to be.

Let's head there, and who knows?

Maybe, this will be our amazing last trip, for the last time,

Or is that just me and my, regeneration?

We walked, we laughed, we spent our time,

Trying not to be moistured,

Our hands are gently intertwined,

A feeling I just can't describe.

All this time we spent alone,

Why did Doomday have to come along?

To ruin, something so damn beautiful

So damn beautiful!

'Cause I keep needing needing, you- 

Don't show it, but it's true-

Can't get my mouth to say the words, they wanna say to you.

Is this typical of us?

Can't wait anymore, I won't wait-

I need to tell you how I feel, when I see us together forever-

As it seems, you're with me-

We'll be everything we want us to be.

Let's head there, and who knows?

Maybe, this will be our amazing last trip, for the last time,

Or is that just me at my, regeneration?

(Whoa, oh)

Regeneration (whoa, oh, whoa, oh!) Regeneration (whoa, my Roes!)

Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, ooh!

As it seems, you're with me-

We'll be everything we want us to be.

Let's head there, and who knows?

Maybe, this will be our amazing last trip, for the last time,

Or is that just me at my, regeneration?

'Cause I keep needing needing, you- 

Don't show it, but it's true.

Hope he can say the words, I couldn't say to you. 


End file.
